6 HWKAZ Wiki
Functionalisten (Durkheim, Davis, Moore) 1. 'Naamverklaring De functionalisten stellen de sociale ongelijkheid functioneel is. De sociale ongelijkheid heeft volgens hen een nut (= is functioneel) voor het voorbestaan van de samenleving. 2. ''' Veronderstellingen: *· Sommige sociale posities in elke samenleving zijn functioneel belangrijker dan andere en vereisen bijzondere vaardigheden om ze te bekleden. De functionaliteit van elke sociale positie wordt meetbaar door elke sociale positie te beoordelen op twee factoren, namelijk (1) men beoordeelt in welke mate een sociale positie functioneel uniek is (bv. de sociale positie van arts is meer functioneel uniek dan de sociale positie van verpleeger. Dit omdat een arts verpleegkundige taken kan opnemen, maar een verpleger geen artsgerelateerde taken kan opnemen. Hoe minder iemand je kan vervangen, hoe meer functioneel uniek de sociale positie is)) en (2) men beoordeelt in welke mate een sociale positie minder afhankelijk is van andere sociale posities (bv. managers zijn minder afhankelijk dan kantoorpersoneel want het kantoorpersoneel moet luisteren naar de managers en niet omgekeerd. Hoe meer je zelfstandig kan beslissen, hoe minder afhankelijk je bent van anderen/ andere sociale posities)). *· In elke samenleving bezit slechts een beperkt aantal individuen de talenten die kunnen worden omgeschoold tot vaardigheden die nodig zijn voor deze sociale posities. *· Deze omzetting van talenten naar vaardigheden vergt een opleidingstijd tijdens dewelke de betrokkenen zich allerlei opofferingen moeten getroosten. *· Om de getalenteerde individuen zo ver te brengen dat ze zich deze opofferingen getroosten en de nodige opleidingen doorlopen, zullen de sociale posities waartoe ze moeten leiden, de nodige aansporingen bevatten in de vorm van een differentiële (= verschillende) toegang, dat is een geprivilegieerde en betere toegang tot de schaarse en gewenste beloningen die de samenleving te bieden heeft. *· Deze schaarse en gewenste goederen bestaan uit de rechten en toegangsvoorwaarden die aan deze sociale posities zijn gehecht of die er deel van uitmaken. Deze kunnen worden onderverdeeld in (a) levensonderhoud en comfort, (b) tegemoetkomingen en vermaak en © zelfrespect en zelfbevestiging. *· Deze differentiële toegang tot de fundamentele beloningen van de samenleving leidt tot de differentiatie van de waardering (sociale status) die verschillende strata (sociale lagen) verwerven. Dit kan, samen met de rechten en de toegangsvoorwaarden, worden gezien als geïnstitutionaliseerde ongelijkheid of stratificatie. *Conclusie Sommige sociale posities zijn functioneel belangrijker dan andere. Er is dus een systeem dat ervoor zorgt dat de sociale posities die het functioneel belangrijkst zijn, worden ingenomen door de bekwaamste mensen. De sociale stratificatie werkt dus als een beloningssysteem dat de bekwaamste mensen ertoe aanzet om naar de belangrijkste posities te streven. Elke samenleving die wil overleven heeft een mechanisme nodig dat zorgt voor een effectieve rollenallocatie, een verdeling van sociale posities met de daarmee verbonden rollen. '''3. 'Kritiek Kritiek op algemene visie (functionaliteit sociale ongelijkheid) -> Sociale ongelijkheid kan ook disfunctioneel zijn De functionalisten onderschatten de negatieve gevolgen van een geïnstitutionaliseerde ongelijkheid. Sociale ongelijkheid kan immers ook disfunctioneel zijn. Zo is er een relatie tussen extreme ongelijkheid en criminaliteit. Bijvoorbeeld: Iemand uit de lagere sociale klasse kan minder goed een beroep doen op de nodige financiële middelen. Bij honger, kan de drang tot stelen groot worden (= crimineel gedrag). Bijvoorbeeld: Iemand uit de hogere klasse heeft de financiële middelen maar streeft naar meer. Bijgevolg kan deze persoon bijvoorbeeld gaan frauderen om zo nog meer bezit te verwerven (= crimineel gedrag). Mensen uit lagere klassen krijgen minder kansen tot het volgen van goed onderwijs dan mensen uit de hogere klasse (cfr. Bourdieu). Jammer, daar mensen uit de lagere klasse misschien potentieel belangrijker kunnen zijn dan de personen uit een hogere klasse. Aangezien de omzetting van talenten voor specifieke sociale posities een opleidingstijd vergt, speelt dit in hun nadeel. Zo is de kans groot dat hun plaats wordt ingenomen door kinderen uit hogere milieus met ev. minder intellectuele capaciteiten. Dit leidt tot een lagere marginale productiviteit (productiviteit door mensen die eigenlijk minder bekwaam zijn). Kritiek op veronderstellingen Het functionalisme kan niet verklaren waarom een aantal sociale posities laag gerangschikt zijn, ondanks hun functioneel belang voor het voortbestaan van het samenlevingsverband. Bijvoorbeeld: De meeste mensen zullen de sociale positie van artsen bijvoorbeeld belangrijker vinden dan die van vuilnisophalers. Toch zijn er voldoende wetenschappelijke argumenten om te beweren dat beide posities een zeer belangrijke functie hebben voor het bewaren van de volksgezondheid. Demografen beschrijven de grote daling van de kindersterfte rond 1900 bijvoorbeeld toe aan de invoering van eenvoudige hygiënische maatregelen zoals het aanleggen van rioleringsstelsels een het organiseren van vuilnisomhaling. Die maatregelen waren volgens hen belangrijker dan de geneeskunde, die rond 1900 immers nog geen geneesmiddelen tegen infectieziekten had ontwikkeld. **Het feit of men in een klasse of tussen klassen hoger gerangschikt is, heeft niet enkel te maken met het functioneel belang van sociale posities. Bepaalde sociale posities worden hoger gerangschikt omdat ze meer macht hebben (bv. aangesloten zijn bij een vakbond, veel positief gerapporteerd worden door de media en zo meer waardering genieten). Zo bestaat er nog steeds een onderscheid tussen industriearbeiders en handarbeiders op basis van maatschappelijke waardering. Beide behoren tot de lagere klasse (arbeiders), maar hoofdarbeid wordt nog altijd hoger gewaardeerd dan handenarbeid, zodat industriearbeiders iets hoger gerangschikt worden dan handarbeiders. **Talent is nodig voor specifieke (hoger geplaatste) sociale posities. Echter, er bestaat geen objectieve methode om talent te meten. **Een andere verklaring die functionalisten verwaarlozen bij de verklaring van de sociale gelaagdheid, is de aanwezigheid van drempels en schotten in het sociale gebeuren. Naargelang de opleiding, geslacht of etnische kenmerken (cfr. Bourdieu) komen mensen terecht op de arbeidsmarkt. Deze kritiek heeft te maken met 'de marginale productiviteit' (cfr. supra). Welcome to the 6 HWKAZ Wiki Vanaf de 19de eeuw bulkt het van de sociologische analyses van sociale ongelijkheid. Met de Industriële Revolutie deed het begrip klasse zijn intrede. De sleutelpersoon op dit vlak is ongetwijfeld Karl Marx. Naarmate de samenleving verder evolueerde en meerdere sociologen dit onderwerp bestudeerden, werd de visie van Marx omtrent het ontstaan van sociale stratificatie aangevuld. Een belangrijke bijdrage werd geleverd door Max Weber. Nog later wierpen ook Pierre Bourdieu (cfr 5HW) en Emile Durkheim (functionalisten) hun kijk op de sociale stratificatie. Opdracht Verwerk de verkregen informatie (teksten) in één samenhangend geheel, met aandacht voor structuur en vaktermen. Maak de theorie heel toegankelijk voor je klasgenoten. Zorg ervoor dat de essentiële informatie (het verhaal) op deze wiki terecht komt. Kies de correcte pagina (volgens de verkregen socioloog; via 'Wiki Activity') en noteer in groep de informatie. Baseer je op het verkregen schema. Veel succes! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. g Category:Browse